It's Hogwarts, Charlie Brown part 3
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Schroeder's piano playing suddenly becomes controversial.


It's Hogwarts, Charlie Brown part 3 - Schroeder's piano-playing is also a controversy!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(I do not own the characters in the fanfic. And I'm not hashing on classical music either....lol. I happen to love classical music).  
  
Late at night, in the Gryffindor dormitory, Schroeder couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed, rubbed his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Looking down at his striped pajamas and looked at Charlie Brown, sleeping soundly in the bed next to him and Linus, also sleeping like a baby in the bed to his right. Across the way, Snoopy was sleeping quite well, with Woodstock sleeping a matchbox next to his bed. In fact, everyone was having a good night's sleep.  
  
Schroeder got up, put on his slippers and dashed to his toy piano that he brought along with him. He sat down and belted out Beethoven's Fur Elise. After about a minute and a half of playing the piano, a rather angry (and tired) Ron Weasley threw a crumpled piece of paper at Schroeder.  
  
"Hey, keep it down!" he said coldly. "Some of us would like some sleep."  
  
"Sorry Ron, but I'm playing as quietly as I can," said Schroeder.  
  
Ron said nothing but stuck earplugs in his ears and went back to sleep, placing his pillow over his head. Schroeder then started playing Chopin's Minute Waltz. Linus, tired from a hard day at school, got up from bed and approached Schroeder.  
  
"I'm sure I speak for everyone in here, Schroeder. Can you please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," he said politely.  
  
Schroeder rolled his eyes and took his toy piano into the Gryffindor basement, hoping to be able to play his piano quietly without waking anyone. He sat down and started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Unfortunately, the girls' dorm in Gryffindor was located right above the basement. Hermione and the girls were awakened by Schroeder. Frustrated and angry, Hermione tracked down the music to the basement.  
  
"Schroeder," said a rather grumpy Hermione, trying to be polite. "Will you PLEASE PLAY YOUR PIANO QUIETLY so that SOME of US can get some SLEEP?!  
  
"Look," said Schroeder. "I just woke up. I can't get back to sleep and I'm TRYING to be as quiet as possible. I moved down here to the basement due to the fact that I woke two people in my dorm. If I stop playing, then I won't be able to get sleepy enough to go back to bed."  
  
"But if you keep playing, you'll wake everybody up, Schroeder!"  
  
"Fine! I'm going to go somewhere else!" He picked up his piano, stormed out of the dorm, and looked to Hagrid's house. The light was on and the windows were wide open.  
  
"Maybe Hagrid can't sleep either," said Schroeder as he walked over to Hagrid's place. He knocked on the door and sure enough, Hagrid answered, fully awake.  
  
"Can't sleep either, huh?" asked Hagrid. "Well come on in and have some hot tea."  
  
Schroeder walked into Hagrid's place and had some hot tea before a roaring fire.  
  
"I assume you couldn't sleep tonight, Hagrid," said Schroeder. "The light was on in your house."  
  
"No Schroeder. I just couldn't get my eyelids to shut."  
  
"Me neither. So I started to play my piano but I woke a couple of my roommates. Then I went down to the basement to play but I forgot that the girls' dorm was right above it. Then I got into an argument with Hermione and now I'm here."  
  
"Why don't you play something for me right now?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Really?" said Schroeder. "You mean you really want to hear me play?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Any requests?"  
  
"No. Just play whatever you want."  
  
Schroeder then played Moonlight Sonata again, very slowly and quietly. A few minutes later, Hagrid fell asleep in his chair. Schroeder started to get sleepy himself so he put out the fire in Hagrid's fireplace, blew out all the candles and went back to his dorm.   
  
The next morning, when Schroeder was in the middle of his potions class witih Professor Snape, a runner came to the class with a note.  
  
"Well, looks like Schroeder will be visiting Mr. Dumbledore," said Snape slyly, with a sneer and a smile on his face.   
  
Schroeder blushed as he walked to Albus Dumbledore's office. He sat in front of Dumbledore and waited for him to get off the phone with another teacher.   
  
"Ah, Schroeder," said Dumbledore. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," Schroeder repeated.  
  
"Well, the reason why you're here is that I've gotten some reports from your classmates about your piano-playing at night. The ladies in the cafeteria heard you playing from the basement last night. They room RIGHT next to the basement, where you were playing your piano."  
  
"I didn't realize that," said Schroeder. "I forgot that the girls lived above the basement but I didn't know anyone rooming NEXT to the basement.  
  
"Well, I think an apology is in order," said Dumbledore. "And there will be points deducted from Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I woke anyone up," said Schroeder. "But I'm not sorry for playing my piano. That's what I always do when I can't sleep."  
  
"Then read a book."  
  
"You don't understand, Dumbledore! The piano is a part of my life. I play it as a form of self-expression. I play it to relieve stress and keep myself occupied AND I especially play it when I can't..."  
  
"That's enough, Schroeder," said Dumbledore. "Please do not make me angry. From now on, you will only be allowed to play your piano on the weekend afternoons from noon to 4 p.m."  
  
"But, but, but..."  
  
"No buts, Schroeder. I already deducted 50 points from Gryffindor. If you say one word, I will deduct 100."  
  
Schroeder angrily stormed out of Dumbledore's office and slammed the door behind him. Never had he been so cross in his life. Later that day, word got around that Schroeder's piano playing was restricted to four hours on the weekend afternoons.  
  
"It's not fair!" said Schroeder that night at dinner. "I love playing that piano!"  
  
"I don't think it's fair either," said Harry. "But I don't enjoy the fact that you played the piano at 11 p.m. at night just so you can fall asleep again, but I've got to admit, it put Hagrid to sleep."  
  
"I was playing as quietly as I could," said Schroeder.   
  
"Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough," said Ron. "But I don't think they should restrict your playing like that. At least you had the decency to take it to the basement."  
  
"But the cafeteria ladies live NEXT to the basement and the girls' dorm is above it," said Schroeder. "I'll go nuts if I don't get to play my piano AT LEAST once a day."  
  
"Then tell Dumbledore," said Charlie Brown. "He'll understand."  
  
"No he won't. I tried to say something but he threatened to subtract 100 points from Gryffindor if I continued to argue with him. He already subtracted 50 points. If there was only a place I could go to play my piano without waking anyone at night!"  
  
"Hey!" said Linus. "There's a basement below the cafeteria. And no one is living around it! Try it tonight."  
  
"But when I sneak out of my dorm with my piano..."  
  
"No one's going to see you, Schroeder," said Hermione. "It's night and the only person around during that time is Hagrid."  
  
  
That night, Schroeder snuck out to the basement below the cafeteria and belted out Beethoven's 9th symphony. Then he played Handel's Watermusic. And then he played Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky. After that, he played Tales of the Vienna Woods and Blue Danube by Johann Strauss. He played several other pieces and still no one came to the basement to be quiet, but then he saw a shadowy figure enter the basement with a few boxes. Schroeder assumed it was Hagrid and kept on playing his piano until he heard someone yell, "Hey!"  
  
Schroeder was startled. The lights came on and the shadowy figure was ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! He was carrying some boxes of plastic cups down to the cafeteria since the runner and currier to the cafeteria was asleep.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Dumbledore. "Now, I'm going to have to deduct 200 points from Gryffindor....."  
  
"Hey!" said a voice from behind. It was Hagrid.  
  
"He wasn't wakin' up anyone," said Hagrid. "He came down here to play his piano quietly so no one would wake up at night."  
  
"Well, for one thing," said Dumbledore. "I couldn't hear him play when I was outside this basement.  
  
"Dumbledore," said Hagrid. "I say you should give him back his piano privledges. He can play his piano here at night where it's quiet and safe."  
  
"Oh all right," said Dumbledore. "Maybe I was a bit hasty. You can play your piano anytime you want, Schroeder. If you're going to play at night, you have my permission to come here and play so you do not disturb others."  
  
"Ahem," said Schroeder.   
  
"Oh all right. I'll give Gryffindor back the points I took."  
  
  
The next night, Schroeder was asked to give a concert in Snape's lecture hall and he was allowed to play anything he wanted. After the concert, everyone cheered and clapped. Then, Dumbledore commissioned Schroeder to be Hogwarts' pianist for as long as he attended school there.   



End file.
